This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-41333 filed on Feb. 19, 2002.
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit unit, which may be equipped in an engine compartment and used for controlling an engine and so on, including electric connectors in a body, and a manufacturing method therefor.
Recently, since an electronic circuit unit for an engine has many functions, electric connectors for external devices in the electronic circuit unit have increased. Since the electronic circuit unit is installed in the engine compartment of a car, the size of the electronic circuit unit should be made small. Therefore, the electric connectors are formed inside the electronic circuit unit.
It is proposed as shown in FIG. 5 that each group of connector pins 5 for an electrical connection with an external device are insert-molded in a normal-type connector housing 7. Each normal-type connector housing 7 is fixed in each opening 8 formed in a case 2 by an adhesive. By fitting a projection 10 formed in each opening 8 to a recess 11 formed in the circumference of the normal-type connector housing 7, the normal-type connector housing 7 is fixed to the case 2. The end of each connector pin 5 on the side of the printed wiring board is inserted in a through hole 4a and fixed by a solder 4. The printed wiring board 1 is sandwiched by the case 2 and a base 3, and they are fixed by screws 6. That is, the normal-type connector housings 7, which are respectively installed groups of connector pins, and the case 2 are formed in a single body, and the united single body is installed to the printed wiring board in a moss.
However, when there are many electric connectors, it is difficult to install the united single body to the printed wiring board so that each group of the connector pins 5 correspond to the respective through holes 4a. This is because the normal-type connector housing 7 is not always fixed in the case 2 correctly and positions of the ends of the connector pins 5 do not correspond to the positions of the through holes 4a in setting of the united single body.
The connector pins 5 can be simultaneously inserted in the through holes 4a when the diameters of the through holes are made larger. However, it is difficult to fill the through holes with the solder 4.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic circuit unit having an improved connector structure and a manufacturing method therefor.
An electronic circuit unit according to the invention has at least one penetration-type connector housing, which can be pierced by a group of connector pins with clearances against inner surface. Moreover, in correspondence with each penetration-type connector housing, a plate to support a group of connector pins is formed. Therefore, in a manufacturing process to set many groups of the connector pins to a printed wiring board, the method is easy and secure.